User provisioning in a communication network refers to the creation, maintenance, and deactivation of user profiles containing objects and attributes for defining and providing services used by a user. When a new subscriber is added to the communication network, a user profile is provisioned with attributes relevant to the subscriber, such as location, services used, and/or level of service. When a subscriber's attributes change, the corresponding user profile is also updated with the attributes to provide efficient service to the subscriber.